


Return to an Angel

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cas is called Angel, Child Abuse, Human Dean, M/M, Mutant Castiel, Mutant Hate, Mutant Sam, Mutants, Mutants Rights, One time child abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Reunited and It Feels So Good, There is no Warren Worthington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean met a boy who changed his life. He made Dean into a mutants rights activist and now Dean is left struggling to hide both that and Sam's mutation from their father and the rest of the bigoted town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to an Angel

He was fifteen when he first met Castiel, the boy with the angel wings. They became quick friends despite that fact that his father, John hated mutants. John never needed to know Castiel’s status, nobody knew besides Cas’s siblings and Dean, who had only learned by accident. However Dean’s knowledge of Castiel’s secret strengthened their bond and for a month they made the best memories of their lives. Castiel confessed to Dean showing his power and how he could do much more than just fly such as heal, create a bright blue light, and peek into people’s head. Dean showed Cas how to let go and relax as well as be more daring. However, their time together couldn’t last forever; one day Dean arrived at Castiel’s house only to discover it void of any signs that Castiel and his siblings had been there. Dean could only hope that Castiel had simply left town to avoid the bigotry that ran rampant there, like many other small towns it wasn’t safe for mutants. He had to believe this because the only other choice was that they’d been caught by a hate group and that was too painful to think about.  


Despite how little time he’d had with Castiel, Dean never forgot his angel. In fact the other boy had had such a profound effect on Dean’s life that by the time he was sixteen Dean was a mutant’s rights activist. His father was to drunk all of the time to care and Dean raised his little brother Sam to follow in his footsteps. It turned out to be for the best that Dean kept Sam from being like the rest of the town; Sam was twelve when his powers manifested and revealed that he had precognition. As soon as Dean realized that Sam was a mutant he began to research safe places that he could take him to get him out of this town.  


It turned out to be unnecessary; the answer to Dean’s problem came to him instead of the other way around. He was walking to the book store to pick up Sammy when he saw an unfamiliar man; he knew for a fact that this man wasn’t from around there and watched as he leaned against the wall smoking. The feral looking man looked into Dean’s eyes before jerking his head in a movement hat conveyed his desire for Dean to approach. Cautiously, Dean obeyed and got as close to the man as he dared.  


“The name’s Logan,” He said as an introduction as he put out him cigarette on his palm. Dean watched in sick fascination as the wound healed as soon as he pulled the burning object away. “The professor sent me here for your brother.”  


Tensing instantly Dean asked, “What the hell do you mean for my brother?”  


“Calm down kid, nothing bad.” Logan said. “We know that you’ve been looking to get your brother somewhere safe since he manifested, we have a solution.”  


Dean allowed some tension to leave his body but stayed alert in case the man tried something. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam walk out of the building as he asked, “What would that be?”  


“The professor has a school for kids like your brother. He trains them to control their powers along with their normal classes.” Logan told him.  


Before Dean could reply Sam had reached them looking curiously up at Logan. The older man simply ignored him in favor of pushing a card into Dean’s hands saying, “Call us when you’ve made a choice.”  


Watching Logan walk off Dean shoved the card into his pocket for another time and brushed off Sam’s question about that man had been. Slowly the two Winchester’s began to head home and as Dean listened to his brother talk animatedly he forgot all about Logan and the conversation they’d had.  


When they arrived home John was nowhere to be seen so Dean sent Sam to his room to do his homework as he prepared a simple dinner of Kraft macaroni and cheese. Dean was whistling cheerfully and stirring the pot before him when their father finally appeared. He stumbled into the kitchen reeking of alcohol and clutching a small black journal that Dean didn’t recognize. Dean ignored John assuming that he’d just come to get another beer and would ignore his children as he often did, however he was not that fortunate.  


John was furious and walked straight to his older son to grab the front of his shirt and lift up to his face, spraying spit everywhere as he screamed, “I feed you I cloth you and this is what I get in return,” he waved the journal in Dean’s face. “You’ve been teaching your brother to love the mutant scum! You actually took him to a god damn rally and now he believes he is one!”  


John threw Dean on to the floor and began to kick him wildly. Curling in to a fetal position Dean cried, “No, Dad, please, stop!”  


Blood covered the toe of John’s boot as he changed his aim from Dean’s stomach to his face screaming, “Don’t call me that, I’m not the father to any mutant loving scum.”  


Beneath his father Dean’s face purpled and swelled as his nose cracked and blood dripped down from the cut through his eyebrow. Whenever Dean made a move to cover his face John would pin one of his hands down by stepping on it and kick his stomach with the other boot. Dean continued to sob beneath his father begging for him to stop even as John screamed about teaching a lesson.  


Eventually the attack winded down and John turned away from Dean, had it not been for what he heard John mutter Dean would’ve lied there deadly still for hours. However upon hearing his dad say, “It’s time for Sam’s lesson now,” Dean leapt to his feet and grabbed a pan that sat on the counter.  


Taking a fierce swing Dean hit John in the back of the head and watched as that, combined with copious amounts of alcohol, brought him down to the ground, unconscious. Panting Dean stared down at his dad in shock. Then he shook himself out of it and called for Sam.  


“Sammy, Come down here,” Dean yelled voice trembling. “Sammy come on!”  


“I’m coming,” Sam yelled and Dean realized that Sam didn’t know what was happening, probably assuming that John’s yelling had been the usual rant that had no effect on them.  


Before he could think anything else, Sam rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of his bloody brother standing over his father. His mouth fell open slightly and he looked to Dean for an explanation.  


“No time Sammy, we got to go. I’ll tell you on the way,” Dean babbled as he attempted form a coherent thought.  


Sam nodded and followed Dean out of the front door and towards the park; as they walked Dean fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone. He finally reached it and with shaky fingers he dialed the number on the card, not the typed out one of the school, but the one scribbled out in pen that he knew belonged to Logan. Logan was close. Logan could come get his brother now.  


“Who is this,” A gruff voice barked, answering the phone on the third ring.  


Releasing a sob of relief, Dean squeezed Sam’s hand as he said, “Logan, I’ll send him to your school, come and get him. Right now, you have to come and get him right now; it isn’t safe for him here, not anymore.”  


“Calm down kid,” Logan said sounding less gruff, “I’m coming to get you, where are you two right now?”  


“The park, we’re at the park. It’s safe here.” Dean replied.  


“I’m coming right now kid, tell me what happened as you wait.” Logan demanded and Dean could hear the concern in his voice.  


“My dad, he knew, he knew that Sam is a mutant. Sam can’t go back now, he’ll kill him!” Dean exclaimed fighting off the panic in his chest.  


Dean heard a sharp inhalation then Logan said, “I’m going to hang up now, you wait right where you are.”  


Dean promised that he would before sitting down on the curb with Sam hissing as there was a sharp pain in his ribs. They stayed where they were for about five minutes before Dean heard Logan’s voice calling out his name. He yelled to alert the mutant to his location as he hauled himself to his feet.  


Then Logan appeared and saw Dean’s face, “Jesus kid, what happened to you? Did your dad do that?”  


Dean ignored Logan in favor of shoving Sam at him and crying, “Please you have to take Sammy. Get him out of here.”  


“I’m taking both of you,” Logan stated as he opened the door of his truck so that they could get in, “I can’t leave you with the monster that did this to you.”  


“But, but I’m not a mutant,” I can’t go to school there.” Dean said looking confused but Logan suspected that was partially a head injury from his father.  


“Like hell you can’t!” Logan exclaimed, “The professor would let you in even if you are a human. He’d do it even if you weren’t all beat up looking too.”  


“Alright,” Dean slurred as he slid into the backseat of the pickup behind Sam. Logan closed the door behind them and Dean was out like a light as Logan began the drive towards Xavier school for Gifted Youngsters.  


The drive took about two days and Logan was grateful that the boys remained quiet for the most of it. They didn’t stop for anything except to get food and go to the restroom. On one of these breaks as the two boys were out of the car Logan called Charles.  


“Logan,” The telepath said as he answered his phone, “I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon; Dean Winchester looks like a hard person to win over.”  


“I brought him along with Sam,” Logan said, “his father figured out that Sam is a mutant and somewhere along the way Dean had the crap beat out of him. I don’t know the whole story all that I know is that he appears to have some pretty serious injuries and you should have Angel there waiting to heal him.”  


“Is it that serious?” Charles asked with seriousness that he always got when he heard someone was injured. “How could a father do that to his own child?”  


“I don’t know,” Logan said as his mind drifted back to how frightened Dean had been not for himself, but for his brother, “But I have a feeling it could’ve been worse. I got to go; the boys are on their way back.”  


Charles muttered a good bye and Logan hung up the phone right as the two boys returned to his vehicle.  


Eventually Logan pulled up to the Xavier mansion, as he stepped out of his pickup he mentally called for Charles. The telepath rolled out to meet them almost instantly, he was trailed by a young mutant with large white wings and Logan grunted his approval.  


Logan got out of the car first before pulling the door open for Sam and Dean. Only the former got out of the car and Logan peered in to see that Dean was out cold. Sighing heavily, Logan pulled Dean out of the car holding the sleeping boy in his arms.  


“Come on Sam, let’s go meet the headmaster.” Logan said as he walked towards Charles and the boy.  


Hello Logan, Sam. Charles’s voice said in their heads and Logan rolled his eyes as he felt the telepath’s you’re safe here speech coming on.  


Sam’s mouth fell open as he looked at Charles asking, “That was you right? I’m assuming it was you because I can already see his mutation and yours doesn’t appear to be visible.”  


“That was me,” Charles replied, “However; Angel here has abilities other than his physical mutations. For instance he can heal you’re brother. Logan, if you would be so kind as to bring Dean over to Angel.”  


Logan did as was asked of him and carried the unconscious boy over to the winged boy besides Charles. He waited for Angel to begin the healing process and was shocked to see him take a step back with hands pressed to his mouth.  


Then he flared out his wings and took a step closer whispering, “Dean.”  


Gently he pressed a hand to Dean’s brow and Sam watched fascinated as his brother’s body was knit back to its original position. Then once Dean had been restored Sam turned to investigate the boy who’d recognized his brother.  


“Who are you?” He asked curiously, he didn’t remember this boy having ever been in Lawrence but there was no other way for him to recognize Dean.  


“I’m Castiel, you must be Sam.” The boy said as he looked at Dean’s sibling.  


Before anything else could be said Charles interrupted by saying, “Perhaps we should move this inside so that Dean can wake up in a bed.”  


The other men agreed and they followed as Charles rolled himself down one wing of the house until he reached an empty bedroom and directed Logan inside so that he could deposit Dean. “This is your brother’s rooms Sam You are next door to the left.”  


Conversation remained stifled and eventually Logan wheeled Charles out leaving only Sam and Cas inside of the room. They sat there awkwardly until Sam finally gained the courage to speak.  


“He talked about you, you know. Never in front of Dad, but he told me about you. You were the reason that he got into mutants rights.”  


“Really?” Castiel asked lifting his eyes from Dean’s face, “I thought he would’ve forgotten about me. We only knew each other for a month and I thought me leaving to come here sooner rather than later would make him forget me.”  


“Oh Cas,” Sam sighed as he looked at the older boy, “I’m guessing you didn’t know but, it’s hard to forget people that you love.”  


Before Castiel’s lips could form an appropriate response the younger boy had left the room. Looking down at Dean, Castiel wondered if maybe Sam had been right. Before Castiel could think too much on the subject Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he saw Castiel.  


“Cas,” He asked with trembling lips. “Is that really you? I never knew where you went; I thought maybe somebody got you.”  


“It’s me Dean,” Castiel promised as he brought his wings in so that they made an arch over Dean, blocking out the light that would hurt the newly healed boy’s eyes. “It’s me.”  


Then, not allowing himself to think on the matter Cas leaned down and pressed him lips down to Dean’s in a warm show of the affection he'd been feeling since they'd met.


End file.
